Coffee, Crosswords and a Key
by phoenix9648
Summary: Spencer and Toby settle in for an easygoing night at the loft and Toby has something special to give her. Spoby fluff.


Hello everyone! :) You all were so wonderful about my last Spoby story, I decided to post another little short drabble. I have a couple multichapters on the go that are Spoby based but they are not complete yet, so I'm just posting little one shots for now.

Apologies for the super lame title. I have never been good at coming up with creative titles, so there you have it haha. This story is just some fluffy Spoby drabble. Most of it is super corny and cheesy, but I'm just awkward like that. I love Spoby of any kind. Also, I had no idea what to rate this, so T is definitely overstepping it, but with the rules being more enforced now about ratings, I decided not to take my chances.

I've creeped IMDB and found Keegan Allen isnt credited for any of the episodes that are in July, whereas the girls all are, along with some other minor characters, so I dont think we get any true Spoby until August :O what in the world, PLL? I'll be really upset if that's true.

As a side note, I mentioned that I write Troigan and all of you seemed really keen to read some, so I will post it as soon as I find something worthwhile haha. I'm the kind of writer who is inspired by moments, but not really plots, so I dont have anything solid to publish quite yet, but very very soon I promise!

ANYWAYS on with the story, enjoy :)

PS I'm considering continuing this, but right now, it is a one-shot. Let me know if you'd like that to change?

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Spencer smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend casually pull down mugs from his cupboard. _His_ cupboard. In _his_ loft. He had finally done it. He was out on his own.

She loved how much he had visibly relaxed since he had made the move. His shoulders alone had lost their typical tension that she had thought all this time was part of his posture. Now he smiled more and kissed her for longer and she couldn't find one thing that hadn't changed for the better since he had moved in. He felt good about himself and they had uninterrupted couple time whenever they wanted; which, after a few awkward moments at her place, she welcomed with open arms.

Toby shot her a dazzling smile as he poured the coffee into his simple white mugs, catching her expression. He sauntered over in his naturally attractive way and passed her hers with raised eyebrows.

"I know you're a coffee addict, but normally you don't look this excited." he noted amusedly, standing next to her.

She swiveled her legs around to face him. He had an open concept kitchen and she was seated on one of the barstools that he had carved and finished himself. It looked better than anything IKEA could've come up with. Toby was such an artist with wood, adding intricate details that were simple yet elegant.

Spencer smiled broadly up at him. "I was just thinking how good freedom looks on you. Although just about anything does." she flirted, smiling coyly, tugging playfully at the hem of his t-shirt.

Toby smirked. "No creepy step-sisters, neglectful parents or interruptions from my time with you. I'd say I have it pretty good." he agreed, placing an affectionate kiss to her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She leaned happily into him, sipping her hot drink. She pulled back in surprise at the taste.

"Toby?"

"Mm?"

"You made this?"

"No, actually I carved a barista out of wood and _she_ made the coffee."

Spencer smacked him as he laughed at her.

"Smart-ass. I just meant… it tastes like mine." she explained in confusion.

Toby smiled, glad she had noticed. "I know you like triple strength that would knock any normal person off their feet."

She cocked her head at him. "But _you're _drinking it…"

He chuckled. "Ah, yes, but I haven't been normal since I met you. Now I only drink coffee this way since it reminds me of what you taste like when I kiss you. I like reliving that memory at any time." he told her tenderly, his eyes full of affection.

Spencer placed her mug down and pulled him into a long kiss, making sure her tongue brushed his so she too could understand her so-called taste. When she pulled back, he was a little dazed.

"Uh… wow." he commented, a bit out of breath.

She tried not to grin and went back to her coffee. His arm slid back around her slender waist and she sent him a look since he was still standing. "Want to sit down?"

He mulled it over. "Let's sit on the couch. As long as you promise not to spill on my white couch." he teased, not really caring but knowing how much of a neat freak she was.

"It's _cream_." Spencer corrected as she slid off her current seat and joined him across the room.

He rolled his eyes at her. "That's something only rich people say."

"And people who are _right_." she argued happily, grinning at him as she settled between his legs and leaned into his warm body. She hummed unconsciously in bliss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love having you here." Toby whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair off her neck and placed delicate kisses along the exposed skin.

Spencer rolled her head to the side to give him better access. "I love being here." she replied honestly, her arm wrapping around his neck to hold him in place. She let her hand slide around to his face after a moment and tilted her head back to meet their lips softly.

"I saved the crossword for you." he teased gently after they broke apart, nodding towards his coffee table where the folded up newspaper was resting.

She sent him a happy smile that made his insides glow and reached for the sharpened pencil and clear puzzle. She nuzzled further into him as she started filling out the letters with practiced expertise.

"It always amazes me how fast you can complete these." Toby noted as she worked away, barely skipping any clues.

She shrugged. "I've just always done them. I can obtain a lot of knowledge. Some is only usable in crosswords, so I've got to put it to use somehow."

"Spoken like a true Hastings." Toby murmured, kissing her hair and lying back more comfortably.

"Help me with these ones." she coaxed, smiling over her shoulder at him.

It was these blissful moments with his girlfriend that made Toby love his loft the most. Spencer always relaxed so much when she was here. He loved that he could provide her a place that helped her de-stress. He knew they were young, but when he had his arms wrapped around her like this, his hands under her loose-fitting t-shirt and they were doing something so simple like a crossword, it was hard not to feel like this was forever.

Between her eyebrows puckered as she concentrated on decoding the words in front of her to complete the blanks. He loved watching her eyes light up in triumph when she figured one of them out.

"Done." she called out happily after a few more minutes, smiling winningly at him as she flipped over and cuddled into his side more comfortably.

He guided her lips to his, his hand on her cheek, and swept his eyes over her beautiful face when he pulled back. She smiled a little at his dazzled expression.

"I have something for you." he admitted, holding her securely to his chest with one arm as he reached to pull the item out of his coffee table drawer.

Her eyes widened at the felt square box. It wasn't a ring box, but it wasn't much bigger, so she wondered if there really was something in there to bind them forever.

"You don't have any obligation to accept it. But I want you to have it if you want it." he told her honestly, passing it to her. "Don't freak out until you see what it is."

Spencer felt nerves clog her throat. She had no doubt that she loved Toby whole-heartedly, but she was only seventeen for god sakes. She carefully sprung the lid open and peered inside.

It was a key.

"A key to the loft?" she whispered, shocked, but a grin broke across her face before he could reply. It was only a brass piece of metal, but it meant so much more than that.

Toby nodded. "This way you can come and go as you please. I know we're still only teenagers, so your parents would not approve of you moving in, but I want you to be comfortable here. I never would've gotten this far without you, Spence. I just want you to know that this place is just as much yours as it is mine. Whatever is mine is yours now."

She turned the cool object over in her fingers repeatedly, touching along the jagged edges before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Toby was caught off guard at first but immediately began kissing her back, his hands rising to tangle in her dark curls. She was trying hard to keep the grin off her face as she kissed his lips over and over again.

They only broke apart when the need for oxygen outweighed their desire for the other.

"So I can come whenever? Even if it's just to do my reading assignment in my rocking chair?" she asked giddily, gazing lovingly over at the gift Toby had made her months ago. It was pure beauty, only made more special by the fact that it was Toby who had made it with his bare hands.

He nodded, pressing another single soft kiss to her lips. "Yep. Even if it's the middle of the night and you just don't want to sleep alone. Or if I'm at work and you just want some quiet time to yourself. Whenever you want, the place is all yours."

She beamed at him, casting her gaze to every corner of the loft as if pondering new possibilities. He played with her hair while she ran through ideas in her mind, happy she had taken it so well. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been nervous. He knew Spencer loved him but he also knew it was a pretty big step forward in their relationship.

"Toby… can I spend the night _tonight_?" Spencer asked apprehensively. They hadn't really had many sleepovers over the course of their relationship, just because of their families both being against the relationship for so long. She had snuck him over a couple times when her parents and Melissa were away but he always had to leave early in the morning for work or some outside force prevented them for enjoying it in its entirety. They hadn't had a proper sleepover since the motel, before they were officially in a relationship. He had first kissed her the morning after in the motel parking lot.

He smiled broadly at her. "Of course. I'll lend you a shirt again." he told her, sitting them up and turning to place his feet on the floor; it left her now straddling his lap.

Liking this new position, she placed a finger on her chin and feigned an inquisitive face. "Frankly, I like the one you're wearing just fine." she commented, smiling playfully as she slid her t-shirt off her torso, leaving her in just a bra and clam-digger jean shorts.

Toby's eyes flickered along her toned abdomen, loving her feminine curves and her modest breasts. He had only had the pleasure of seeing her this uncovered a handful of times. Understanding what she wanted, he tugged his shirt off from the back of the collar, letting the article of clothing drop to the hardwood.

Spencer pressed their bodies closer, loving the feel of their bare skin rubbing together. She placed a hand in his hair, guiding his mouth downwards, letting him know what she wanted. He immediately acquiesced, kissing her earnestly, lying back on the couch and dragging her with him. His hands cupped her butt, causing her hips to thrust into his and Toby to let out a low moan at the feel of the friction against his firming anatomy.

She did it again, deliberately, and like the few times before things started to get out of hand. Spencer knew they had agreed to boundaries but her resolve had weakened long ago. She never wanted to rush Toby into sex before he was ready, considering his dark past, but she herself was nervous at being inadequate at it. As a Hastings, she needed to feel like the best of the best at absolutely everything, even sex. And Toby was more experienced than her in that department, so she worried about falling flat and failing miserably. Spencer had never failed at anything and this was the last thing she wanted to be bad at. But she trusted Toby and knew he would be gentle with her and that he loved her so much he had this habit of seeing her as flawless even though she knew that was preposterous. Despite her attempts not to, she had plenty of faults.

She knew she couldn't be afraid forever though. She wasn't good at letting people in, even worse since A had come into her life, but Toby was special. She knew he was the one she wanted to do this with. He had respected her decision to wait, although she didn't fully tell him why she wanted to, but now she was ready.

"Can we… take this to your room?" Spencer panted, groaning as he sucked on her pulse point.

"_Our_ room." he corrected, but stood with her still entangled in him, letting her legs coil tightly around his waist and guiding them slowly back towards the bedroom, not ungluing his lips from hers.

His words simply made her kiss him harder and she made sure to lock the door behind them, even though it was done purely out of habit. They wouldn't be walked in on here. Here they could truly be alone.

They collapsed backwards onto the bed, clothes coming off much more quickly, and Spencer soon understood why people sometimes said sex made them feel complete. She and Toby uniting that way felt right, like they fit, and she couldn't have been happier with her decision to wait. This was the right time, when they were both safe from everything and it was really just the two of them against the world.

And when Toby wrapped his arms around her after everything, kissing her mouth lazily and telling her he loved her, she truly felt like she was home.


End file.
